


Flying Off your Tied String

by Athenalevy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Indigo - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sixth Sense, Strange things, i don't know how to tag lol, misterious things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenalevy/pseuds/Athenalevy
Summary: Suga can see and feel things other people don't. Strange things keep happening and with Daichi's support, Suga trying to find out what is happening.





	1. 1. Summer Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first fic. I'm sorry if my english is horrible since its not my native language. I might be updating my fic irregularly.  
> Oh the setting is when they both graduated high school. Suga is a novelist and Daichi is an artist. He have his own studio behind their house so they work near each other and have many time to meet. I love fluff Daisuga and I might add a lot of fluff teehee :D  
> Enjoy :)

Lazy sunday morning. When you feel like you rolled off your bed but actually it was a half asleep dream, and when you woke up you actually still in a dream. Suga had this a lot lately. And when that’s happen he’ll try to find and touched Daichi’s warm arm, so he could confirm his senses and “properly” awake. 

Suga didn’t know if it’s something to do with his physical condition or if it just coincidences. He usually talk about it with Daichi when it happen but Daichi always make that worried face so he never talk about it anymore.

Aside from that half asleep dreams he also found himself in a place he don’t know and back to his senses after seconds. 

Sometimes he sees “future”.  
There was one day when he was watching his DVD in his favorite grey fluffy sofa, waiting for dinner Daichi’s preparing. Then suddenly he felt like flying off his consciousness and saw Daichi accidentally slipped and spilled a boiling soup into his face. And he realized he was still sitting there, watching DVD.

“Dai?” as Suga walked to the kitchen, pulling Daichi’s shirt lightly to get his attention.

“Hm?” Daichi hum, concentrating.

“Are you making a soup?” Suga bit his index finger nail. “Don’t make soup today, okay?”

“What’s wrong?” Daichi turned around to meet his boyfriend’s worried eyes. ”Are you okay? You’re so pale.”

“I Don’t know, I just… don’t feel like eating soup?” Suga squeezed Daichi’s arm.

“Oh... okay.” Daichi shrugged. I’m actually planning to make chicken soup today, I already cut the ingredients but whatever. I can saute them.” Daichi Cupped Suga’s cheeks and kissed him lightly. “How did you know I’m making soup tho?”

“Well… haha… intuition?” 

“You got that a lot lately, huh?”

“Really?” Suga laugh it off dryly.

There also times when he feels like flying off his body and see himself sleeping. He really scared after he had that and always keep his head pressing Daichi’s chest to calm himself. Fortunately Daichi always hugged him and back to snore. It’s calms him to feel Daichi’s snore, warmness and heart beats. 

And what really hit him was one day, he went to a summer festival with Daichi, waring yukata just to have fun. It was summer, it was hot and dazzling sun made him squint. It was around 2 PM, he was squinting intensely at an expensive rhinoceros beetles at a bug stall. He always interested at something people said weird like beetles, mushrooms that popped out in their garden in rainy season, people’s ear shape and so on. Daichi always find him interesting and just giggle. It always make Suga all warm and bubbly to find Daichi accepted his weird side.

He didn’t expect to find the rare beetles. He wondered where did the seller got them. And when he looked up he really surprised to see the seller suddenly wearing a kitsune (fox) mask. He didn’t ten minutes ago. Felt a little bit creeped out, turned around to find Daichi but he’s not there. But everyone in that festival suddenly waring a mask.

“Young boy, how did you got here? You’re not supposed to be here.” The seller handed him a tengu mask. “Here, wear this young boy. Maybe you want to check that wind bell stall. Just try to listen the wind bells. But don’t remove the mask.”

Suga freaked out, tried to compose himself and think clearly. He took the mask and put it on. “Tha… Thank you.” He bowed and run around searching for the wind bell stall. He didn’t hear when the seller whisper “If you lucky tho”

He was panicked, confused, and scared. What is this? What is happening? Where is Daichi? Why everyone waring a mask?  
He found the stall and try to concentrate, listening, but the wind bells went still. No wind blowing. And he realized that there was no wind at all. The air is stagnant. He tried to touch one of the wind bell to make it sound, but no sound came out. Until two kitsune masked boys playing around and pushing each other, accidentally knocked one of the wind bells. The moment he heard the wind bell, the moment he found himself in front of wind bell stall with a lot of people around, not wearing mask, and he can feel wind blowing.

“SUGA!!” Daichi came running in panic and hugged him tightly. “Where the hell you were?!” What were you doing?!”

“I… I just...” Suga still feel a bit disoriented. Then he realized, Daichi’s not wearing a yukata, and he can see Daichi’s eye bags that’s not there minutes ago. 

“Just what? God, Suga, just don’t disappeared on me like that again okay?! I was worried sick!” Daichi grabbed Suga’s hand and dragged him.

“What? But I… I was looking around for like, ten minutes” Suga stumbled as he tried to follow Daichi’s steps.

“Stop joking Suga, its not funny! You disappeared yesterday and guess what, you just standing there today!” Daichi shouted.

Suga pulled his hand off Daichi’s, shocked at Daichi’s raising voice. Daichi hardly ever yell at him like that. “Wha… yesterday? I… I don’t understand… I don’t know whats going on Daichi! I… I just there and… and I’m not… I just... I just try to go… to go back. I just... I’m scared!” Suga started to tremble and cry silently.

Daichi hugged him immediately and whisper softly. “Its okay, Its okay I got you. I’m sorry I shouted. It’s okay now. let’s go home okay? It’s okay I’m not mad.” 

Daichi never let go off Suga’s hand until they got home and sat on their sofa. Suga couldn’t stop crying. And when Daichi got up to make him tea, Suga pulled Daichi’s hand, frightened that he would go “somewhere else” again. “Please don’t leave me!”

“What’s wrong?” Daichi sat back down and hugged Suga, caress his back softly. 

“I… I think...” Suga shuttered between sobs. “I think I was spirited away...”

Daichi didn’t respond, he tried to digest what Suga just said. “Um...”

And Suga started to tell him everything. The dreams, the future seeing, everything. Daichi just hug him. He didn’t know how to comment on that. He kiss Suga softly and caressed his cheeks. “It’s okay… well it’s not but it’s… look I believed what you said, but I don’t know what to do. I just… I want to help but I don’t know how I'm sorry.”

“No, really, I’m the one who should apologize for making you worried.” Suga’s sobs are stopping now and he tried to smile weakly. “I’ll make sure to tell you everything from now on.” Suga kissed Daichi and Daichi kissed him back softly. "Just don't freak out"Suga laughed.

"Well I can't guarantee it" Daichi tickled Suga's nape and Suga take a revenge by squeezing Daichi's nipples, they play around until they both falling off their sofa laughing, tried to distract themselves from all the strangeness that happened.

He loves the way Daichi just accept everything about him. 

But that’s not everything.


	2. Fallen Persimmons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be Suga and Daichi's dirty talk in this chapter :P and a little bit of Suga's past. Enjoy!

It’s been two months since the summer incident. Suga was less freaked out and accepting now. He just let it flow, let the strangeness happen around him and learned how to ignore them. He still panicked when he went “somewhere else” tho, but with Daichi’s support, he could control his fear more than before.

Now its autumn, Suga can’t wait to harvest their persimmon tree behind their house, near Daichi’s studio. Suga didn’t realize the big tree is persimmon tree until autumn 4 years ago, their first autumn at their new house.

Suga wore Daichi’s big sweater and grabbed his basket, ready to harvest his persimmons. He really love persimmons, especially theirs. Its so sweet and big. Suga didn’t know why his tree could produce persimmon at this quality, he didn’t do anything special. Last year, when his neighbor’s son got sick, Suga and Daichi brought him his persimmons and it became famous around the neighborhood for its deliciousness. Now that it’s autumn, his neighbors would steal glance at the tree full of unripe persimmons. Suga made a mental note that he would sell them in front of their house when all the persimmons are ready to harvest.

Suga walked to his backyard while humming happily. Before he harvest his persimmons, he went to Daichi’s studio to watch his serious face. Suga always love Daichi’s serious face when he was sculpting or painting. The space between his eyebrows all wrinkly, made Suga want to touch it. Suga always touch it tho.

“Dai~” Suga jumped and hugged sculpting Daichi from behind, made him turned around and catched him. 

“Geez Suga, That’s dangerous! I have sharp things in my hands.” Daichi kissed Suga’s forehead. Daichi knew he’s such a weak man who can’t even scold his boyfriend. He can’t help it.

“Harvest persimmons with me?” Suga tilted his head to kiss Daichi’s cheek.

“I have my deadline Suga, this one client is damn noisy when he don’t get what he want on time.”

“Please? C’moooooon, I can’t harvest it myself. I’ll die from back pain~”

“No you won’t” Daichi laughed, “and you won’t have back pain from harvesting persimmons” he pinched suga’s cheeks.”I’ll help you after I finished this okay? I have two days left to finish this. I’m sorry.” 

“Hmph” Suga tried to pout but failed. Daichi laughed and kiss Suga’s forehead. “Fiiineeee. I’ll harvest it myself, but you can’t eat what I harvest. I’m gonna eat a lot in front of you.”

“While naked? I can bear that”

“Noooooo, you perv.” Suga giggled and kicked Daichi’s foot lightly. “Good luck finishing that when I enjoy my persimmons~” and he fled to the backyard.

“You little devil” Daichi giggled and continued his work.

Suga looked up his persimmon tree, deciding which fruits were ready to harvest and which not. Until he realized, all fallen persimmons he saw yesterday were all gone. He just shrugged. “Maybe Daichi cleaned it.” And he began to pick his persimmons.

When Suga tried to pick one, a lot of ripe persimmons fallen off because the tree was shaken. “Whoah, such a waste! Ripen persimmons are all soft and juicy and its all broken now… I wonder if we still can eat them.” Suga pout, tried to pick one fallen persimmon. 

“You have your share.” Said a small voice above Suga’s head. 

Startled Suga dropped his fallen persimmon. Suga looked, tried to find the voice’s source but he couldn’t find any. “Wh… who’s there?” His nape started to having goose bumps. Its always happen when “they” present.

“Just leave the fallen one, you got the rest.” Said the voice, which sound closer.

“Umm…” He looked around and found a tiny man with white kimono, sitting on a branch near Suga. He startled and tripped. “Wh… oh, umm… hello?” He still not used to do this.

“Oh, you really can see me. I thought it was all just rumors. We have our share and you have yours. Just leave the fallen one, young boy.” 

“… Okay...” Suga just stood there, didn’t know what to do.

“Well then” The little man jumped off the branch and disappeared.

Suga’s heart was beating like crazy but he didn’t want to be controlled by his emotion so he just shrugged and continue picking his persimmons, told himself it’s gonna be okay if he calm down.

Later that night, Suga cut the persimmons and bring it to living room where Daichi sprawled on the carpet in front of their sofa, exhausted. He decided to give Daichi his persimmon and feed him as a reward for his hard work.

“Oh, its really sweet.” Said Daichi while chewing on persimmon.

“What sweet? This persimmon? Or someone who feed you the persimmon?” Suga smirked.

“Hmm, both.”

“Choose one!” Suga laughed. He poked Daichi’s cheek. “And you should stop eating while sleeping like this, c’mon sit!”

“Woof!” Daichi. “I’ll even walk with you on a leash, what a perfect boyfriend I am.” He kissed Suga.

“You always turn the topic into something inappropriate!”

“But you like it.” Daichi hugged Suga and bring him down with him. Suga play along and snuggled in Daichi’s chest. 

“I wonder when you started being a perv and blunt” Suga giggled. “You weren’t like this back in high school.”

“I was too shy to show it, actually. But I always imagine fucking you dry everywhere.” Daichi bring one of his eyebrows up.

“Really?!” Suga laughed loudly. “I didn’t know! And now that you can do anything to me, you let everything come out, huh?” He poked Daichi’s nose and giggled. “I like it when you’re dominating tho~” Daichi grunted and Suga love stirring Daichi. “Well, back in high school I was the dominate one until you drunk that day in Bokuto’s bar. And what the best was you always remember everything that happen when you drunk.” He laughed and Daichi was tomato red.

“Hey, I regretted my decision. I will never ever drink Bokuto’s mix again. You couldn’t even stand in the morning because of me.”

“The night was extraordinary tho, and you know, I miss it.”

“Hmm, be careful of what you said, little devil. You won’t be able to finished your job for tomorrow’s deadline.”

“Oh shoot!! I forgot!! I still have ten pages left!” Suga stood up and run to get his laptop. “How did you know tomorrow’s my deadline? I even forgotten myself.” He brought his laptop to living room and sat beside Daichi.

“Well, You marked it everywhere. And you still forgot.”

“Well sorry, I have my own buisness.”

“Really? Like picking persimmons?” Suga pouted, and Daichi kissed him. “You’re becoming forgetful, especially since...” He saw Suga’s expression changed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring it up.” 

“It’s okay… It’s been two years. I’m okay now.” Suga rest his head on Daichi’s shoulder and close his laptop, his mood to write his novel was gone.

Suga had an accident two years ago. He didn’t remember what happened. What he remember was him walking with Daichi in a park and suddenly woke up in hospital a month later and found Daichi sleeping in his chair beside Suga’s bed, lying his head on top of Suga’s hand. He was in comatose state for about a month and needed to stay in hospital for another one month. Daichi said that a car with a drunk driver went in the park and hit Suga and another passerby. The other victim died and Suga didn’t have his heartbeat too that time. But luck sided with them, Daichi remembered how to do CPR and brought back Suga’s heartbeat. Suga’s family almost lost their hope after waiting for Suga to wake up for a month. But Daichi didn’t gave up. He went there every day, almost spent all his day in hospital, calling his name, talk with him even though there was no guarantee Suga could hear it.

After that accident, he felt like he changed. Sometimes he became forgetful and disoriented. The doctor said that Suga has healed completely, but he didn’t believe it. Suga hate it when someone talking about the accident, he felt like the accident really did an incurable damage to his head. And he had a severe anxiety that time. 

What if Daichi don’t love the new me? What if I forgot about important things that he and Daichi did? What if he keep changing until he can’t recognize himself? Am I causing Daichi and my family trouble? Am I a nuisance? Am I better dead?

He couldn’t even see anyone in the eyes, couldn’t stop stuttering while talking, couldn’t stop believing that he’s a parasyte. He also had severe depression and suicide tendency. 

But Daichi’s with him.

Daichi never leave him. 

Daichi patiently waiting for Suga to finish his sentences, not raising voice even Suga made mistakes, always accompany him anywhere, and took care of his appointment with psychologist. 

Suga needed a whole year to heal his “mental illness”. Now he’s back, save and sound, and warm inside. To suga, Daichi is everything, Daichi is his life, and he even willing to end his life if Daichi wish for it. (And Daichi scolded him for that, he didn’t want Suga to talk like that again. No one ever deserve to die just because they told to). Even though Suga was completely healed now, he still avoid any topic related to that.

“Dai~” Suga tried to break the gloomy atmosphere and changed the topic. Daichi hummed and Suga continued. “I saw a tiny man.”

Daichi blinked for a second. “Tiny what??” I took Daichi several seconds to grasp what Suga trying to say. “Oh...” Daichi reminded himself that Suga can see things he can’t now.

“He said that fallen persimmons from our tree are their share. I don’t know they eat persimmons… I mean I didn’t expected to meet them, I was confused and just answer ‘okay’. Now I think we can’t have our fallen persimmons anymore.”

“Well, I guess that’s okay? I mean, who eat fallen one?”

“The fallen one is the sweetest Dai”

“Just let them take their share… I guess? I can’t see nor hear them tho.”

Suga stared blankly at his knee. He felt so tired and Daichi’s warmth made him sleepy. But he force himself to open his laptop and started to work.

 

The next morning, Suga saw many small men working together to lift and brought fallen persimmons to “somewhere else”. Suga just watched them and shrugged. “Well, we have our share.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that my fic lack in "punch"... I love peaceful everyday life with a little bit of weirdness lol. I hope you're not bored. I'll try to make it more interesting next time. (I wan't to add smutty scenes but I don't have any confidence in that, so I'll just give you baits for your imagination ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )


	3. Sunshine and Shadow

3\. Sunshine and Shadow

“Oh, I’m so excited!” Suga made little jumps.

Daichi giggled and hugged Suga to stop his jumps. “Yeah, we haven’t met in years. I hope Kageyama didn’t grow any taller.”

Today, Hinata and Kageyama will visit Suga and Daichi. They moved to Tokyo and they’re going to the same university together. They heard that Hinata and Kageyama are a couple now, after Hinata’s desperate “SUGA-SAN HELP MEEEE!”s and Kageyama’s stressed “SUGA-SAN IT DIDN’T WORKS!”s and Suga’s “I SAID, CALM DOWN!!”s. It was a chaos after they realized their feeling for each other but don’t know what to do because it’s Hinata and Kageyama. They knew that Suga and Daichi are a couple, so Suga was their only mother person they knew that they could talk about something like that (They couldn’t help choosing Suga instead of Daichi). But the awkward and panicked Hinata and Kageyama made it so complicated and difficult. But it ended well, Suga was so proud of their children. 

After years with no meeting, now they will meet these bickering boys again. They’ll stay in Suga and Daichi’s house for a week, and they’ll meet other ex-Karasuno members they knew there tomorrow after resting a bit. 

Suga couldn’t stop his excitement, he started to do little jumps again, making Daichi hug him again. “Calm down.”

“But I’m sooooo exiteeed!!!” 

The bell was ringing and Suga dashed to their gate to greet the boys. Daichi just walked, following his over-exited boyfriend. He couldn’t help smiling fondly.

“SUGA-SAAAAN!!!” Hinata jumped to Suga’s arms, made him waver a little bit.

“MY BOYS!!!”He hugged Hinata while spinning him. “Come, come! You must’ve tired.

Kageyama bowed a little and grabbed their luggage. Daichi helped Kageyama while Hinata and Suga just walked inside and forgetting them.

“We’ve been forgotten. What a sweet boyfriend we have.” Laughed Daichi.

“How is it going Daichi-san?” Kageyama tried to make a conversation. “Suga-san I mean.” Kageyama scratched his head. “I mean, we didn’t hear a lot after… after the accident...” Daichi’s smile disappeared, Kageyama started to panic. “I mean- forget it. I’m sorry.”

“No, no. It’s okay. It’s just, I didn’t see it coming...” Awkward. “Well, we’re fine. Excellent actually.” Daichi smiled, made Kageyama relieved.

 

“Hey, can you help me bring these cookies to the living room?” 

Suga baked some cookies and cakes after dinner, even though he knew he baked too much and Daichi was protesting. He can’t help it. Their boys just came and visit them and tomorrow, other ex-Karasuno members will come.

Hinata dashed to the kitchen excitedly. “I’ll help!”

While Suga and Hinata minding their cookies, Daichi scooted closer to Kageyama who drinking his tea while seating on a carpet in front of television. “So, how is it going with Hinata?” 

Kageyama choked. “Wh- oh, well...” His entire face blushed until his ears. Daichi laughed.

“You still can’t deal with this kind of question do you?”

“No, it just… we’re fine, I guess?” Kageyama put down his tea and scratch his head.

“You guess? What’s wrong?”

“We- He’s kind of… different, well it’s not like I don’t like him it just, it's… hard to deal with something we don’t understand and can’t talk about it to anyone else.”

Daichi tilted his head. “Different? Like, become naughtier?” Teased Daichi.

Kageyama became redder. “Well that’s too but, no, it's not what I’m talking about.” Kageyama stared at his feet, didn’t know how to deal with this sudden conversation. “You won’t believe me, Daichi-san.”

Daichi blinked. “You won’t know.”

Kageyama sighed, preparing his heart.”He, actually Shouyou-”

“COOKIES COMIIIING!!” Said Hinata and Suga. They brought big plates full of cookies. Hinata put the cookies down, took a lot of cookies and sat on Kageyama’s lap while munching on them, making his poor boyfriend even redder.

“Aww!! My babies have grown up so fast!” Cooed Suga.

“Su- Suga-san…” Plead Kageyama as he took on of Hinata’s cookie to distract himself. 

Daichi didn’t ask further about what Kageyama about to say, even though it was bothering his mind. What’s wrong with Hinata? 

They ate the cookies, take a bath and prepared to sleep. Kageyama and Hinata will sleep in the guest room. Suga and Daichi’s main house is tinier than their neighbors' houses in that area. They only have a living room, kitchen, one bathroom and toilet, and two bedrooms. The used the space to built Daichi’s studio. The guest room only has one semi-large bed with one pillow and one blanket so they need to use Suga’s fluffy crow stuffed animal for an additional pillow.

Kageyama just finished a shower, he entered the guest room as Hinata scowling at his phone with still-wet hair with a towel at his shoulder. Kageyama sat beside him on the bed.

“Hey, dry your hair properly, you’ll catch a cold.” Said Kageyama as he took Hinata’s towel and began to dry his hair since Hinata didn’t seem to listen. “What are you looking at?” as he peeked on Hinata’s phone.

“Rui-Kun, He hurt his knee again.” Hinata pouted. Rui is current Karasuno’s volleyball team captain. Hinata and Kageyama always checking on Karasuno’s volleyball team even after their graduation and moved to Tokyo. “They will have matches this week. Even though I told him already not to overwork his leg because it was already injured, he didn’t listen, now see what happen.”

Kageyama snickered. “Like you will not overwork yourself if you were him.” Kageyama finished drying Hinata’s hair and now drying his own. 

“No, I won’t!” Hinata leaned his back to Kageyama’s chest, making it hard to dry his hair.

“Now, yeah. But when you still in high school, no.”

Hinata pouted even more as he threw his phone to the other side of the bed. He turned around as he snuggles into Kageyama’s chest, wrapping his hand around his muscular body.

“I’m still drying my hair, you’re in the way!” said Kageyama as he kissed Hinata’s head, contradicting his word.

“Tobio…”

“Hm?”

“I think Suga-san is like me.”

Kageyama paused drying his hair. “What do you mean?”

“Maybe, just maybe, he can see things too.” Hinata buried his head in Kageyama’s neck when Kageyama caress his back. Hinata loves cuddling.

“How can you know? I mean, did he said something weird?”

“I kinda saw it in his eyes? I didn’t really get it myself.” Hinata huffed, tickling Kageyama’s neck with his breath. “I hardly ever meet people who're like me, so I don’t know. But I kinda feel like we’re alike now if you know what I mean. People who can ‘see’ have different eyes.”

“Well, I don’t know what’s that mean tho.” Kageyama Snickered. “Maybe you can ask him tomorrow? Don’t you tired?”

Hinata didn’t answer. He had a little bit insecurity over his sixth sense. He always made him remember his elementary school days when he was bullied because of his abilities. Being called liar or attention-seeker, made him hate himself. Even thought he was cheerful, despite all the bullying, he still had insecurities. He tried to conceal his abilities so no one besides his family knows about it, so he “changed” himself in middle school. Become a normal cheerful boy who shines like the sun, a cheerful boy who don’t say weird things and talk to no one.

But he couldn’t keep it after he and Kageyama dating for one year. But knowing Hinata’s insecurity, Kageyama never told anyone about it without Hinata’s consent. Even though Kageyama freaked out at the beginning, seeing Hinata’s incredibly hurt expression and breakdowns by his freaking out reactions, made Kageyama promise to himself to never show his freaking out-expression to Hinata, he promise to accept all sides of him and he began to learn more about the sixth sense.

But lately, Hinata’s sixth sense become stronger, he didn’t know what happened, but it making Hinata depressed and his insecurity breakdowns came more frequent. It broke Kageyama’s heart to see Hinata’s breakdown state. He almost blabbers about it to Daichi so he made sure to not to talk too much.

“You don’t have to if you’re uncomfortable tho.” Kageyama put his towel to his pillow and laid on his back, dragging Hinata with him. “Let's sleep.” Said Kageyama as he caressed Hinata’s back and kissed his head. 

Hinata just snuggled to him more and sleep right away.

 

On the next day, Karasuno’s ex-members, Asashi, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Narita, and the ex-managers Yachi and Shimizu gathered at Suga and Daichi’s house. They talked a lot about their current life, playing games, and eating a lot. Talking to them made Hinata forget about his problem about insecurities. 

The boys all open and understanding about everything. They knew about Suga and Daichi, as well as Hinata and Kageyama. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were also dating. But even with all the understanding, Hinata still couldn’t talk about his sixth sense. He rather talks about his sex life with Kageyama than talk about it.

“Suga-san! Can I pick one persimmon?” Said Tanaka. He sat on the entryway to the backyard, looking at the gorgeous persimmon tree.

“I have persimmon I picked two days ago in the fridge, I suggest you eat them instead of picking it.” said Suga from his fluffy sofa.

“But it's different ya know, like you eat the one you picked yourself, right Noya?”

“I actually want to try to pick one since I came here.” Nishinoya Agreed with Tanaka.

Suga sighed and picked a basket he usually uses when he pick the persimmon. “Fine, here.” He said as hand the basket to Tanaka. 

Tanaka and Nishinoya’s eyes sparkled and said a big “THANK YOU!!!!” in unison.

“Oh, but only take persimmons that you pick yourself, don’t pick and stepped on the fallen one okay?”

“Why?” Tanaka and Nishinoya asked in unison.

“Just,” Suga tilted his head, tried to find a good explanation but there was no explanation they can understand. “Just promise me you don’t.”

Tanaka and Nishinoya looked at each other and shrugged. “Well, I don’t get it but okay.”

“Anyone want to join them?” Suga turned to the guys in the living room, and all of them nodded. Actually, all of them had been preying on the persimmons but couldn’t find the time to ask. Now that Tanaka and Nishinoya spoke up, they gladly followed.

Everyone picked their shoes and started to having fun to pick heir persimmon. And since Yachi is too short, Asahi and Kageyama helping her pick her persimmons. Suga was watching them fondly when Hinata approached him. “Suga-san!”

“Whoah! You surprised me!” Suga patted his chest. “What’s wrong? Why don’t you join them? Even Tsukishima and Kageyama joined.”

“Why can we pick or stepped on the fallen persimmons?” With his big eyes, cornered Hinata.

“Umm…”

“Do you see tiny people?”

Suga’s heart skipped at Hinata’s question. “W- what?”

“Tiny people.”

“No, I mean...” Suga couldn’t find a good word. He looked around, making sure no one heard them and whispered. “You- you can see them?”

“YOU CAN, CAN’T YOU!!” Hinata jumped excitedly with sparkling big eyes.

“Ssshhhh!!! Come back here!” Suga dragged Hinata back. “Do you mean you can too?!”

Hinata nodded enthusiastically.

Suga sat on the floor and so Hinata. “I, I didn’t know”

“Yeah, I hid it. Y’know, some people suck when it comes to something they don’t understand.” Hinata stared at the floor with a bitter smile. 

Suga rubbed Hinata’s back. “Did Kageyama know?”

“Yeah, he’s the first one in high school to finding out about it. He found me talking to ‘someone’ he can’t see. He acted like he didn’t care whether I can ‘see’ or not, even tho he actually extremely terrified at the beginning.” Hinata giggled.

Suga smiled fondly. Despite their bickering, Hinata and Kageyama are a perfect match and definitely a cute couple. “The first one? Does it mean the other knew too?”

“Yachi, Yamaguchi and Tsukisima knew too. I accidentally told Yachi, Tsukishima found out by himself as usual and told Yamaguchi about it. It was strange that he didn’t blabber about it to everyone.”

Suga giggled “Despite his personality, he know which line he shouldn’t step over.” Suga wanted to talk more about it but he heard Daichi yelled at Tanaka and Nishinoya as they tried to break Daichi’s studio door open. Suga smiled tenderly at Hinata who dejected because his talking time was over. “We can talk about it later you know.”

Hinata beamed. “Can I talk about anything? I mean, even when we back to Tokyo?”

Suga grinned. “Of course!”

They ate the persimmons after that. Suga baked persimmon cakes and pies and told the group to bring them home. 

 

Later that night Hinata told Kageyama about Suga. Kageyama relieved, finally his little sunshine have someone who understands him. Of course Kageyama tried to but there were limitations to what he can understand. 

Hinata decided to keep contacting Suga and Kageyama decided to tell Daichi. He felt similarity with Daichi since both of them have a boyfriend who is, ‘different’.


	4. Message

Colorful sunrise sky started to glow as early winter breeze blew Suga’s hair. The silvery hair man tried to cover his nose with his muffler, regretting his decision not to wear his blue beanie. It was early in the morning that the usually busy street still quiet and calming. Suga needed to submit his manuscript for his novel since yesterday was the deadline. Fortunately, the editor was kind enough to allow him to sleep and submit the manuscript the next morning.

Suga refused Daichi’s offer to escort him, beside Daichi’s sleeping hours was shorter than him because of the upcoming exhibition.

The editorial building was close enough that Suga could go with his bicycle.

On the way home, someone familiar was waving their hand at him so he stopped his bicycle. The street was foggy so he needed to come closer to see who was that.

“Good morning Sugawara-San!” It was Hinata Shouyou’s mother.

“Good morning Hinata-San! Long time no see.” 

“What are you doing so early in the morning?” Asked her while smiling tenderly.

“As usual, submitting manuscript and stuff. So, do you have any business around here? I thought your house is quite far.”

Hinata’s mother didn’t say anything and smiled. “By the way, are you keeping contact with Shouyo? I heard from him that you’re pretty reliable.” She giggled, “actually, I need to go somewhere, can you take care of him and his sister? I mean I know they independent now, but can you be there for them when they need you?”

It was strange, it was surreal. The air around him feels not real. Hinata’s mother didn’t talk to him that much. They only met several times. “Where are you going Ms. Hinata?”

She smiled. “Would you take care of them Sugawara-San?”

Suga tried to process all the information, there’s something off about her smile. Did something happen? Worry started to bloom in his chest. “Yes, I will. They’re like my family, I will take care of them.” He smiled despite his worries.

“Oh thank you very much, I don’t know what to do if you reject, thank you, thank you.” 

“Oh, no need to thank me Ms. Hinata.” Suga felt a sudden affection for her. “Um, I don’t know what happened and I don’t want to ask something you don’t want to talk about. But if you want to talk about it, you can contact me anytime. Unfortunately, I forgot my phone, but Shouyou has my contact.”

She smiled again. “Can you tell him not to overwork himself? And tell him to think about his health. Oh, and tell him to take care of his sister.”

“I’m sorry if I’m rude, but why don’t you tell him yourself?”

Ms. Hinata smiled sadly. “I can’t.” She met his eyes and said, “Maybe I can but I don’t want to. He’ll break.”

Suga’s heart beaten faster. What is happening? Does her family have deep problems that he didn’t know? Is her divorcing? Wait, Hinata’s father died by car crash two years ago so it's not about divorce.

“It's time, I really need to go, thank you for accepting my request Sugawara-San. I hope for your happiness.”

“Ah, no problem.” Suga bowed as Ms. Hinata bowed. “Take care okay? Don’t worry about them.” 

Ms. Hinata smiled and started to walk at opposite direction. Suga watched her walk until the foggy street swallowed her. Suga came home with strange and unsettling feeling. He saw Daichi in the kitchen, making them breakfast.

As they ate their breakfast, Suga told Daichi about it. Suga thought that if he tells someone else about it, the unsettling feeling would be gone, but it didn’t do much.

 

Later that day, Suga received a call from Kageyama. They learned that Hinata’s mother passed away last night and they were on their way to Miyagi to attend the funeral. 

Suga and Daichi can’t speak anything, they looked at each other with pale faces and chill ran down their spines.


End file.
